The Jake VS Ian wars
by CRAZY CRAZY CRAZY LOVE
Summary: Since the defeat of the Vespers, Jake and Ian have been fighting viciously for Amy's hand without her knowing anything at all. As a series of interesting events happen, who will succeed and get the girl? Who will lose and withdraw shamefully? Find out in this fanfic! Rated T for romance, and not AU. No OCs. Well, no important ones.
1. Chapter 1

**Helloooo! Guys, this story has lots of Jamy in it, which is a real challenge for me since I'm a serious Amian fan. But don't worry, I did add an equal amount of Amian in it. Which is better? Should Amian prevail, or Jamy? BTW, I absolutely detest Evan. He should so totally go and kill himself and get out of the way of Amy and Ian's epic romance. **  
**Oops I got distracted. Anyways, I do not own the 39 clues (sob sob sob). I know, it's sad, I wish I did. So...enjoy the story!**

Chapter 1: Drunk Amy, Sober Amy

Ian POV  
"Amy? Are you okay?"  
Amy looked up to see a handsome face with warm amber eyes in front of her. She sniffled, and blew her nose loudly. "Do I look okay to you?" She sobbed, wiping her eyes.  
"What happened?"  
"I...I b-b-broke up w-w-with Evan." The moment she finished her sentence, she burst into a fresh batch of tears.  
Ian looked at her sympathetically, and patted her shoulder awkwardly. "Well...I suppose you were right to suggest the idea, but -"  
"No! You don't get it!" Amy cried. "T-t-t-t-today, he didn't come to our dinner date, s-s-so I got really u-u-upset, and I came to this nightclub to have a drink, then I f-f-found him making out with this random brunette!" She took a large swig of her martini, and looked at Ian tearfully like a puppy dog. Ian held his arms out to her, and she collapsed onto his chest, still sniffling. Soon, she calmed down and untangled herself from Ian's arms. Suddenly, she coughed and said, "I don't feel good. I think i'm going to hurl."  
Ian quickly picked her up and said, "Love, I'm bringing you home. Staying here would be...er, bad for your health. How many drinks did you have?"  
Amy hiccuped. "Maybe...six?"  
Ian did a double take. "SIX?"  
Amy closed her eyes and ignored him. Ian shook his head. Six drinks! He wasn't sure if her delicate body could stand such a large intake of alcohol. All of a sudden, someone cleared their throat. Ian turned around to see the elder Rosenbloom brother, Jack, no, John, no, Jake standing behind him with his arms crossed. He strode over and peered at Amy. "What did you do to her? Did you poison her?" He asked.  
Ian was tempted to inject Jake with poison and dump his body down a sewer. _Annoying twat! _he thought furiously. _Why can't he mind his own business?"_  
Jake looked equally furious, and he glared at Ian. Ian glared back, and snarled, "Get out of the way. She broke up with that Evan person, and she's drunk. I was planning to bring her home as soon as possible until you came over."  
Jake tilted his head, "Give her to me."  
Ian shook his head angrily. "Why should I? So you can seduce her?"  
Jake balled his hands into fists and said, "You were the one who wanted to seduce her along. By the way, we live in the same house, so give her to me! I'm sure Dan won't appreciate _you _bringing her home, yes?"  
Ian coughed quietly into his fist. Rosenbloom had a point, but he wasn't just going to back down like that. He retorted, "I don't care! I don't think you can take care of her anyway. You would probably drop her halfway."  
Jake rolled his eyes. "And you would probably lose your grip on one of your poisons and inject it into her by accident."  
Suddenly, Amy stirred, and groaned. Instantly both boy's attention was focused on her. "Amy? Are you okay?" Asked Jake anxiously.  
Amy still didn't open her eyes, but she replied, "Jake? Is that you? Bring me home, I feel awful."  
Jake looked at Ian triumphantly and took Amy from him. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, falling fast asleep.  
Ian looked at Jake, fuming. How dare he? Ian stuffed his hands into the pocket of his trench coat and stalked away. Nobody would be surprised if smoke was coming out from Ian's ears, for he was just too angry.

Jake POV  
Jake watched the figure of Ian Kabra fade away. He couldn't help wondering how annoying and infuriating the Kabra could be. Sighing, he looked down at the sleeping Amy. She looked so peaceful when she slept, and her reddish-brown hair was covering her face. She had a funny way of breathing when she slept, she sometimes exhaled with her mouth. He brushed her hair away from her face and walked back to their 'mansion'.

When he arrived, Dan was teaching Atticus how to play Resident Evil on the X-Box, and Atticus looked like he was going to retch and vomit. Atticus mumbled, "Dan! Lets not play this anymore, its so..."  
Dan laughed evilly and cried, "Are you scared? Ooh, Atticus is a scaredy - woah!" He turned around to see Amy sleeping in Jake's arms. "What happened? What in the name of Atticus' llama print boxers happened?"  
Jake shook his head and said, "I'll tell you later."  
"Tell me now!" Urged Dan. Atticus scooted over and nodded like a bobble head doll. Jake said to Dan, "I'll give you the one minute version. Amy broke up with Evan, got upset then got drunk. Ian found her, then I took her from him. The end."  
"Wow...really?" Asked Dan, his mouth agape.  
"Yeah." Jake sighed, running his hands through his dark hair. Dan nodded and dragged Atticus back to the TV, explaining the game rules to him in a oddly high pitched voice. Jake rolled his eyes, and carried Amy back up the stairs. Opening the door to her room, he turned on the lights and put her down gently on her bed. Before he could actually react, Amy pulled him down with her and whispered. 'Stay. Don't go."  
The evil side of Jake was thinking, _Yes! Yes! Yes! _but the good side was thinking, _No way! I'm gonna get outta here!_ Jake cleared his throat and said, "Ummmmm, that's not such a good idea." He tried to break free, but Amy was surprisingly strong. She pulled him closer and asked, "Please?"  
Jake bit his lip, and said, "Amy, you're not yourself tonight. I'm not staying, okay?"  
Amy groaned, and wailed, "That means you hate me. Should I just go call Ian instead?"  
Jake gulped. "Um...you shouldn't! That would be bad for us, I mean, me..."  
She pulled the covers on top of her and said, "Forget it, Jake. Sometimes you're really annoying, you know that? You're so headstrong and overprotective. What a -" Amy then proceeded to say a dirty swear word that Jake was sure she would never, ever, even mention when she was sober.  
Jake untangled himself from her arms, hurt and surprised. The rude word didn't bother him much, but 'headstrong and overprotective'? 'Annoying'? Was he really like that? Did she really dislike him so much? He had heard that people tended to say what they really felt when they were drunk, so did that mean that Amy hated him? Amy, the girl who he had had a crush on forever?  
Amy sighed, and buried her head into her pillow, falling asleep yet again. She mumbled into her pillow, "G'night."  
Jake sat down on her swivel chair and watched her sleep, feeling oddly alert. He couldn't hep wondering about what Amy said, it had really cut him to the core. _Does she prefer Ian over me? She couldn't possibly prefer him over me, she asked __me__ to bring her home though she knew she was with Ian. But no, she was drunk. And why am I thinking like this? _He thought, absentmindedly fiddling with Amy's blue plastic hairbrush and picking out the reddish brown hairs from the comb. After a long while of wondering, he finally fell into a fitful sleep.

Amy POV  
Amy awoke with the worst migraine she ever had in her whole life. She moaned, and rubbed her eyes. A moment too late, she realised that Jake was sitting right next to her on a chair, fast asleep. Amy screamed and fell off the bad onto the floor, ramming her head against the dresser. Jake awoke, and looked down. "Amy? Are you okay?"  
Amy crawled backwards, rubbing her aching head. "W-w-w-what happened?"  
Jake got off the bed and sat down next to her on the floor. "Well...I found you in Kabra's arms at this nightclub, and...we argued. But in the end, I brought you home, and..." He trailed off slowly. "You kind of begged me to...never mind. Nothing happened. Don't worry."  
"I'm sorry...I don't remember anything..." She murmured, blushing hard at the image she was picturing of last night. She shook her head, deciding not to think about it anymore. "I'm going to take a shower." Amy declared. She grabbed a handful of clothes and dashed into the bathroom, locking the door. She then stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was dishevelled, and her eyes were bloodshot. Her skin was blotchy and pale, and she looked terrible. Sighing, she undressed and took a long, hot shower, trying not to think at all. But she couldn't help wondering about Jake and Ian's so-called 'argument'. She hoped Ian had the decency not to poison Jake, and she hoped Jake didn't punch Ian or something like that. Scrubbing her skin until it was red, she sighed, and turned off the water. She dried herself quickly and pulled on grey sweatpants and a blue hoodie and dashed out of the bathroom. Outside, Jake was sitting on the edge of her bed, poking at his phone. He turned around, and said, "Lets go downstairs and eat lunch."  
Amy widened her eyes, and asked, "L-l-lunch? What time is it?"  
Jake looked down at his watch. "Um, 2?"  
"2?" Shrieked Amy. She ran downstairs, her wet hair flying. Jake followed her down, smiling slightly.  
Downstairs, Dan was scarfing down a mountainous pile of pancakes while Atticus typed away at his computer. "Hi!" Said Dan, his mouth full. "How was your first ever make out session?"  
Amy walked over and smacked him lightly on the head. "Shut up, dweeb! By the way, I'm going out."  
Suddenly, Dan laughed, and said. "I'm so going to call Ian and tell him everything!" He took out his phone and dialled. Both Jake and Amy ran over to him and tried to snatch his phone away.  
"Hello?" Said an irritated voice emanating from the phone.  
Dan exclaimed, "Hey Ian! It's Dan! Guess what, last night, Jake and Amy made out and -"  
Amy let out a furious shriek very much unlike her, and shouted, "FOR THE LAST TIME, DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL, WE DIDN'T MAKE OUT! ALL HE WAS DOING WAS SITTING BY MY BEDSIDE!" She massaged her temples, glaring at Dan.  
Dan looked at her, aghast. "Really? Dang it!" Swiftly, he picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Forget I said anything, Ian."  
There was a pause, and Ian replied, "Give the phone to Rosenbloom."  
Dan smiled evilly, and handed to phone to Jake. He then shouted, "Let the Jake and Ian wars begin."  
Jake shushed Dan, and said into the phone, "Hello, Cobra?"  
Ian snarled, "Listen, Rosenbloom. If you ever dare touch my Amy, ever again, I swear, I will personally shove your stupid face down the toilet and make sure you attend Amy and my wedding wearing nothing but toilet paper -"  
"The phone's on speaker." Called Dan triumphantly.  
There was an awkward silence, and Amy was blushing so hard she was sure her face was on fire. She walked over Jake, took the phone from him, and cut the line. Blushing harder than ever, she stammered, "I-I-I'd better g-g-get going." Amy picked up her backpack and dashed out of the room. So far, everything was going wrong.

She tied her hair up into a ponytail, and jogged to the café where she was supposed to meet Sinead. Spotting Sinead, she sat down quickly, and said, "Hi."  
Sinead fixed her with an intense stare. "What happened last night?"  
Amy blushed, and asked, "W-w-what?"  
Sinead drummed her fingers on the table. "We'll, last night you didn't receive or reply to any of my calls and texts. I asked everybody where you were, even Ian!"  
Amy bit her lip and looked around awkwardly. "Last night, Evan missed our date, so I got upset and went to this nightclub, and I found him making out with this girl. So naturally, I started drinking, and I got drunk. Then Ian found me and said he would bring me home, then Jake appeared out of nowhere, and...I don't remember what happened next."  
Sinead looked at her strangely and asked, "So who do you like better?" She tilted her head to one side and stared at Amy coolly.  
Amy bit her lip, and said, "I-I-I-I don't know. I really like both of them. But personally, I find Ian a slight bit more annoying than Jake."  
Sinead looked at her sadly, and took her hand. Amy blinked at her, confused. "Ames, If I were you, I would choose Ian."  
Amy jumped into her seat, surprised. "WHAT? But...but you hate Ian!"  
Sinead rummaged in her huge bag, and produced a photograph of a guy and a girl cuddling. "Amy, Jake already has a girlfriend. They're engaged, actually."  
"B-b-but he's only twenty?" Amy stammered. She peered nervously at the photograph. In the picture, Jake had his arms wrapped around a girl with raven curls and eyes like molten chocolate. She was pretty, much prettier than Sinead, Amy or even Natalie. Sinead smiled comfortingly, and said, "That's Valentina Rosewood. She's...um, four years older than him."  
Amy stared at the picture, heartbroken. _How could he? He never told us about Valentina!_ She thought, looking at Sinead. Sinead cleared her throat, and said, "If I were you, I would meet up with Ian. He's, ahem, at your eleven 'o clock, to be frank."  
Amy jumped in her seat again. Trying to make it look as natural as possible, she looked at her eleven 'o clock, and spotted Ian casually reading a magazine that catered ridiculously expensive watches with a earpiece in his ear. A waitress (her nametag read 'Anne') walked over and put down two coffees in front if them, and said to Amy, "Honey, that handsome guy over there," The waitress pointed at Ian and continued, "Has been eyeing ya for a while. Wanna go over and start a conversation?" Anne winked at her. Amy smiled and said, "Actually, I know him. And no, I don't think I will." Anne laughed loudly, nodded, and sauntered away. Once Anne was out of sight, Amy leaned forward and asked Sinead, "Um, was Ian listening to our entire conversation?"  
Sinead shrugged, and said, "I suppose so."  
"And you let him?" Amy asked, appalled.  
Sinead shrugged again, and took a large gulp of her coffee. "Go!" She said, waving her hand.  
Amy stood up and grumbed, "When did you become my romance counsellor?"  
Sinead laughed giddily. "I have a thing for romance, especially romance between my friends."  
"Ian isn't your friend." Amy muttered, walking over to Ian and sitting down on the chair in front of him, Ian jumped and quickly pulled the earpiece out. "Hello, love."  
Amy glared at him, glad that the stutter had finally disappeared. Her tongue wasn't leaden any more, it was sharper than the edge of a knife now. "Hello, Ian. Had fun listening to our conversation?"  
Ian gulped. "Um, are you sober?"  
"Do I look drunk to you?" Challenged Amy. Suddenly, her phone beeped, and she looked down. Sinead had texted her. The text read:

Amy, are you mad? You're not going to get your guy if you carry on being so awfully mean to him! Let your sweet side take over!  
-Sinead

Amy looked behind to see Sinead shaking her head furiously. Amy rolled her eyes, and Ian asked, "What's wrong, love?"  
"Sinead's being nosy, that's all. And don't call me love, please." She replied, toning down the glare.  
Ian cracked a smile. "Really? When did you hire her to be your personal assistant?"  
Amy laughed. "She was self-employed." She smiled at Ian, trying unsuccessfully to flirt. She even batted her eyelashes. Surprisingly, it seemed to work. Ian blinked as if confused, and said, "You look surprisingly beautiful for someone suffering from hangover."  
Amy blushed lightly. Compliments never ceased to work on her. "Thank you."  
Ian looked at her closely, and asked hesitantly, "So...are you with Rosenbloom now?"  
Amy sighed and stared desolately out the glass window. "I wish. He's engaged, Ian. Are you happy now?" She said bitterly.  
Ian blinked. "I'm sorry."  
_Your apology isn't going help at all. You've said sorry too many times and not actually meant it. _She thought sadly. Suddenly, Ian's phone rang noisily. Glancing at it, he stood up and said to Amy, "I'm sorry, I have to meet some Lucian agents." He gave her a fleeting kiss on the cheek and walked away. Amy exhaled slowly, and paid the bill. Anne walked over and said, "Nice boyfriend you have here."  
Amy sighed. "He isn't my boyfriend." She walked out of the café, very much ticked off. She had thought all her troubles were over when the clue hunt was over and when the Vespers were overthrown, but it turned out, she still had her boy troubles to solve. Pulling the elastic band out of her hair, she jogged back home.

Ian POV  
"Thank you, Mr. Wong. You may leave now." Ian dismissed the Lucian agent with a dismissive wave and massaged his aching temples. The agent nodded quickly, his greasy hair bobbing, and basically ran out of the room. Ian let out a gusty sigh, and said to his butler, "Bickerduff. Bring me some Earl Grey."  
Bickerduff nodded. "As you wish, sir."  
Suddenly, Ian's smartphone blinked as he received a text from Amy. Startled, he nearly dropped his phone. The text read,

Ian, are you free tomorrow? We could meet up for lunch :)  
Amy

Ian stared at his phone, open-mouthed. Amy Cahill, asking him on...a date? Was this a cruel joke? _No, she wouldn't do that. But was she lying about being sober? This is quite unlike her..._ Mused Ian, tapping the surface of the phone screen absentmindedly.Suddenly, a thought that made him smile struck him like a bolt of lightning..  
_I bet Rosenblooms' not going to be very happy about this! What did he do to make Amy ask __me__ on a date?_  
Ian laughed softly, and a voice behind him drawled, "What makes you so happy, Ian?"  
He turned to see his sister Natalie staring at him, her newly manicured gold nails shining under the light of the magnificent crystal chandelier. "Nothing. It's none of your business, Natalie." Ian replied, smiling. Humming to himself, he paced upstairs back into his room. _Rosenbloom, you may not know it, but I win this round!_ He thought to himself, locking the door to his room.

**So how was it? Did ya like it? I'm rubbish at writing romance stories, so don't blame me for the sucky romance scenes! Also, I tend to make a lot of mistakes when I'm typing, so please ignore all mistakes! Now, the questions:**

**-Should I add any OCs?**  
**-Who should Amy be with, Jake, or Ian (I'm stuck! I like both of them...)**  
**-Did I portray Amy's character well enough? She did change in the last few years though...**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE.**  
**LOVE EQUALS ANOTHER UPDATE.**  
**(A Pencil in her hand said that to me once. APIHH, I'm quoting you! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Halloo! Important notice: This chapter is perfect for Amian shippers and Jamy haters, you'll see why. Sorry for the long time I took to update, I sort of had a writers block, and also, I usually listen to music while typing, but somehow, I ran dry of songs and had to keep listening to IU's Peach over and over again. I tend to change the music according to what's happening in the story.**

**Okay, sorry for that little rant. Anyways, me, your homie, don't own ya 39 clues, nu-uh.**

**ENJOY THE STORY XD**

Chapter 3: Anger, jealousy, and other negative emotions

Jake POV

"Jake?" Jake heard Amy call his name, and he walked out to the living room to see Amy standing there with a both sad and angry expression on her face.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He replied, casually giving her a hug. Amy pushed him away with both hands, her eyes filled with a bone-piercing sadness.

"You're engaged?" She asked. Her eyes was glassy, like a doll's. Jake backed away, hands up in the air as if he was surrendering.

"How did you know?" He stammered, shocked.

Amy walked one step forward, her arms shaking. "How could you? How could you just go and get married without telling anyone? How could you, Jake?" There were tears in her eyes that were threatening to overflow and spill out.

"Why not? Do you have a problem with that? You're with Kabra anyway." Jake retorted. A moment later, he regretted his cruel response. Amy was really crying now, crystal teardrops sliding down her face. "How dare you? I'm not _with _him. I was going to choose _you _over him, at first, then I find out you're _engaged!" _She snapped, her voice shaking with anger.

"Well, too bad! You had your chance a long time ago, but you missed it!" Shouted Jake.

Amy exhaled sharply, wiping her tears away. "Chance? What chance? Every time I tried to approach you, you pushed me away! Every time I tried to be nice to you, you rejected me!" She yelled. "I did like you once, but now...I don't think I'm capable of liking you anymore. We're over, Jake."

_Why is she making such a big deal out if this? It's not like we were dating...but everyone thought we were. Maybe she did too._ Jake thought, trying to calm himself down. "We were never together."

"I don't mean it that way. I mean, we're not capable of being friends anymore if you're going to keep such big secrets from me." Amy replied, looking at him remorsefully.

Jake looked at her, and said, "Amy. Seriously. Why are you making such a big fuss about such a small thing?"

At that moment, Amy exploded. She slapped him solid across the face, sending him crashing onto the table leg. The table groaned, and collapsed as one of the legs broke.

"YOU CALL THIS A SMALL THING? JAKE ROSENBLOOM, YOU'RE GOING MUCH TOO FAR!"

She shrieked, her face flushed red with rage.

Jake got up, rubbing the swelling bump on his forehead, and yelled, "You're the one who's overreacting! What's it with you?"

Amy glared at him, the force of her glare making him cower. "You -"

_Ding dong!_

They both stopped in their tracks. Jake kicked the broken table to one side and opened the door.

It was Valentina.

Her night-black curls were swept to one side, and her liquid brown eyes were shining. Makeup barely dotted her face, and her perfectly sculpted carmine lips were highlighted with a golden gloss.

She was wearing a forest green halter-neck dress that outlined her shapely curves, and she was wearing brown platform sandals. "Jake!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Val." Jake laughed, sweeping Valentina off her feet and carrying her to the sofa. _I bet I'm making Amy jealous, _Jake thought smugly, stroking Valentina's hair.She carressed his aching forehead, and asked, "What happened, honeypie?" She drawled in her thick British accent.

"Nothing." Said Jake, brushing some hair away from her face. A moment later, Valentina noticed Amy and her face broke into a wide smile. "Hi! You must be Amy! Jake's told me about you."

Jake watched Amy's brief hurt expression change into a happy one.

Amy smiled back at Valentina. "Hi Valentina. Congratulations! You're not going to be single for long."

Privately, Jake was very glad that Amy had decided to like Valentina instead of hating her. But then, Amy masked her emotions well. Perhaps she was faking it?

"Thanks, Amy." Said Valentina, pushing herself off Jake's lap. "How 'bout you? Ya in a relationship?" She surveyed Amy up and down. "You're too pretty to be single."

Amy laughed, and tossed her auburn hair over one shoulder, playing with the ends. "I am, actually. With Ian Kabra."

Valentina looked at Amy, surprised. "Ian? He's a good friend of mine! He _always _talks about you." Said Valentina, winking at Amy.

Jake almost spat out the mouthful of water he just drank. Amy was with Ian? Just now, she had said that she wasn't. He stared at Amy, and Amy stared back defiantly.

"Sorry, I have to go." Said Amy, grabbing her bag and smiling briefly at Valentina. "Bye!" She nearly tripped over the carpet going to the door.

"Nice girl." Said Valentina vaguely, walking over to Jake and sitting down on the sofa next to her.

_Strange girl, actually. _Jake corrected in his mind, shaking his head slightly.

Amy POV

Amy stormed out of the house, heartbroken. She wanted to hate Valentina, she wanted to be rude to her and insult her, but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't hate Valentina, nor could she hate Jake. It would make everything even worse than it already was. The only thing she was sure she should do was to stay away from them, and more importantly, from Jake. Just thinking about him made the shards of her already broken heart splinter into even tinier pieces, and every time she looked at Valentina, jealously bit at her. If she carried on like this, her heart was going to be reduced to a pile of pale red powder. _I love my life...not. _Thought Amy, tying her hair into an awfully tight braid. Ignoring the frosty air biting at her cheeks, she walked through the snow towards Sinead's house, deliberately keeping her mind clear of unnecessary thoughts. She pounded at Sinead's door with more force than necessary, and then an annoyed voice answered, "Who is it?"

"Amy." Amy replied nonchalantly.

Sinead replied, "Uh, Amy. I'm kind of busy now, could you come tomorrow?"

Feeling extremely pissed off, Amy growled, "Fine." Sticking her hands in her pockets, she trudged off to her favorite bookstore. As she entered, Stephy, the store clerk, stared at her. Confused, Amy looked down at herself. She was covered in flakes that sort of looked like soap. _Great. I'm covered in wafer-like thingys at my favorite place. _

Amy turned the corner to the romance section, hurriedly brushing off the snow-like flakes off her jacket, undoing her hair, and picking a random book off the shelf. It spoke of breakups and sadness, first loves and happiness, and she was so immersed in the book she was basically in another world, the world in the book. She was immersed enough shat he didn't notice when a certain amber-eyed adolescent entered the bookstore entered the shop and stepped next to her, peeking at her book. "What are you reading?" He said, his breath fanning her neck. Amy jumped a few feet backwards, patting her chest. "Ian!" She gasped, clutching her chest. "You s-s-scared m-m-me!"

Ian smiled at her, amused. "You're stuttering?"

Amy looked at him. "Well, y-y-yes. I sometimes s-s-stutter., but n-n-not as much a-a-as before" Picking up the book she dropped, she returned it to the shelf and smiled at Ian. "Lu-l-lcky for you, I've decided to be-b-b nice to you."

Ian laughed. "Did you take lessons in humor?" He joked, crossing his arms.

Amy shrugged, browsing for a better book. "Hmmm." She replied, not really listening to what he was saying. Suddenly, Ian surprised her by leaning forward and flicking through the wide selection of books. Amy realised they were barely an inch apart, and she could smell a faint scent of clove. She inhaled deeply, staring at nothing in particular...

"Amy? Amy?"

Amy realised Ian was calling her name, a faint smile on his face. "Y-y-yes what?" She stammered, hating herself for the stutter that suddenly just came back. She had thought that her stutter and disappeared completely, but somehow, it revealed itself during the worst possible time.

Ian cracked a smile, a genuine smile that Amy hadn't seen in a while, a smile that made Amy smile too. 'I must be so handsome you daydream about me, yes?"

Amy poked his muscled arm. "Well, no. Maybe before." She eyed Ian thoughtfully, and Ian cocked his head to one side.

"What are you thinking about?"

Amy shook her head and picked up a book. Standing up, she took the book to the counter to pay.

Ian shook his head, and swept her wallet away. "I'm paying." He told Stephy. Stephy stared at him, her gaze flicking forth between Amy and Ian. It took her a moment to realise that Ian was talking to her. "Uh, 'kay?" She mumbled. Ian slapped out a wad of cash, grabbed the book, and said, "Keep the change." He walked out the store, taking Amy's hand and pulling her out of the bookstore. "Come on. There's somewhere you really need to go to."

"A library?" Asked Amy hopefully.

Ian sighed. "No. It's nothing to do with books. We're going shopping."

Amy raised an eyebrow as Ian pulled her into his Ferrari. "Shopping? For what?"

"Dresses," He replied, starting the car and driving at a breakneck speed.

"What?!" Cried Amy, frantically grabbing the nearest thing - in this case, Ian - to keep her from crashing to one side. "Why? Are we helping Natalie shop or something? No wait: you're not planning to buy clothing for me, aren't you?"

Ian grinned devilishly, and Amy buried her face in her hands. He laughed, and said, "Too bad. It's not like you can jump out of a speeding car to escape, can you?"

Amy harrumphed, and turned her head the other way, the wind whipping her hair and turning it into a red explosion. By the time the car had stopped, Amy's hair looked like some kind of mutant puffball.

"Dang it!" Cursed Amy, blushing and patting her hair down hastily. Ian took one look at her and burst into laughter. "You look beautiful, love."

Amy looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks. I feel good already." Her nose high in the air, she marched off, but before she could even reach a meter, Ian grabbed her and smirked, "Love, do you even know where to go?"

"Uh...n-no," She replied, blushing harder. Ian rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards a posh shop with French doors and a fancy French name written in illegible fancy script. Inside, rich bossy women were carrying armfuls of dresses while chattering in a unsatisfied way. A young woman with the curliest blonde hair Amy had ever seen was standing at the counter, painting her nails a vibrant red. Then she noticed Ian, and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "May I help you, sir?" Asked the shopkeeper, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes at Ian (her nametag said Thea).

"Female peasants," Growled Ian under his breath, making Amy laugh.

"She's hardly a peasant, Ian!" Amy whispered to him, smiling.

Ian shrugged at her. "Even if she works here, she's still a peasant to me."

Thea shot a long, judgmental glance at Amy, surveying her home clothes, her unkempt hair. Amy blushed in embarrassment, and looked away awkwardly. Then Ian suddenly spoke up. "Where's the section with the most expensive formal section?"

Thea quirked her lips, and huffed, "There," pointing at the far corner of the room. Ian nodded at her, and dragged Amy towards that section as she tried to resist and stop him. He grabbed a few dresses from the rack and shoved them towards Amy. "Here. Try them on."

Amy unwillingly nodded, and walked slowly towards the changing room and shut the door, sitting down on the tiny stool and undressing slowly. The first gown was a midnight blue backless gown that exposed a little too much skin for Amy's taste. Sighing, she put it on, and stepped out of the changing room. The moment she stepped out, Thea scowled fiercely at her, and Ian immediately went into a coughing fit. "Do I really look that bad?" She asked hesitantly.

"No! No! You look beautiful. But it's...a little too revealing."

Amy blushed even harder, and practically ran back into the changing room. She tore off her dress with unecessary force, blushing though she knew no one was watching her. Exhaling heavily, she picked up the second gown - a strapless gold bubble-skirted dress - and put it on extremely unwillingly. She shoved the door open, and stepped out with her eyes closed.

Silence.

Cautiously, she opened her eyes to see Ian Kabra gaping open-mouthed, yes, gaping at her. And to her extreme surprise, Jake Rosenbloom and Valentina too. Immediately, her embarrassment faded, replaced with anger and jealousy. Amy lifted her chin up, and twirled in front of Ian, smiling flirtatiously (or at least, what she thought was flirtatious). "Well, don't just stand there. How do I look?"

Ian blinked a few times, and rubbed his eyes, surveying Amy up and down. "There are no words to describe how..._amazing _you look."

Amy smiled, and sneaked a glance at Jake, who was being reprimanded by Valentina for staring at another girl that way. Amy smiled slightly, and looked back at Ian, who had regained his original posture. Trying to play up the flirtiness, she asked, "Well, do I just keep trying dresses until I die?"

Ian shook his head. "No, no. We're buying this one. It suits you."

Amy momentarily forgot what she wanted to say. "W-w-what? Buying this? Why? For what?"

Ian grinned coyly at her. "You'll see." It was then he noticed Jake and Valentina. His face turned as red as a beetroot and he walked over to Jake, pushing him in the chest hard. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here."

Jake glared at Ian fiercely. "And remind me, why is it any of your business if I'm here or not?"

"Because you're annoying and I don't want to see your face within two meters of me."

"Well, then, I'll walk closer to you, since I want to annoy you." Jake pushed his face right in front of Ian's. Valentina attempted to push the two pumped-up teenagers apart from each other, but failed miserably.

"Stay out of it, Valentina," growled Jake.

Amy walked over to where Jake was, and fixed him with her iciest glare. "Are you going to ask me to stay out of it?"

Jake glared at her, and said, "Unfortunately not, because this is your business too."

Ian and Jake continued bickering, occasionally brandishing their fists at each other. Amy shot an apologetic glance at Valentina who was staring at the two teenagers in total confusion. She walked back into the dressing room and changed out of the ridiculously fancy dress back into her comfortable clothes. She couldn't really understand why Ian hated Jake, Ian blamed Jake for everything bad that happened to her, basically. She didn't understand why Jake hated Ian either, but almost all the Cahills told her it was obvious why they hated each other. And to her, it was anything but obvious. It was far from obvious actually. Steeling herself, Amy stepped out of the dressing room and grabbed Ian's arm. "Ian, let's go. I'm hungry."

"Hungry? I thought you ate!" Ian asked, a little bemused.

"Come _on_." She pulled him out of the shop, pointedly ignoring Jake.

_If he doesn't want to be friends anymore, fine. Let's be enemies._

**I'm really going to vomit. Valentina disgusts me. Unfortunately, I can't kill her off...yet *evil laugh*. I was really going to puke over my iPad while typing. I hate Valentina. I hate her guts. I wanted to faint when I was writing that mushy romance bit between Jake and Valentina. Bleurgh! *Stabs the iPad with a pencil* I've tried to make Amy as IC as possibly, hope it was ok! Now the usual questions:**

**1. Again, who should Amy be paired with? I really need a straight answer!**

**2. Do you like Valentina? (I would like to stab her and watch her life blood bleed out.)**

**3. What was your favorite part of the chapter?**

**Thanks guys? Reviews are...batteries for the creative part of my brain?**


End file.
